Goodnight Yuki
by Ryoko Yukino
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki have another fight. Shuchan wants to stay at Yuki's house, but Yuki want's the opposite.


**Goodnight Yuki**

**NOTE: **I do not own **Gravitation**. That is **Maki Murakami's** work. I also do not own **"Goodnight and Go"** that which is sung by **Imogen Heap**. This is my second fan fiction so it's not that good. Please work with the mistakes and lack of experience. Hopefully you like it. I was thinking of making an AMV (anime music video) with this song and anime. Tell me what you think! (Italics are the song lyrics) Warning boy love included! don't read if you don't accept!

* * *

_Say goodnight and go._

Shuichi and Eiri are in their house arguing again. It wasn't anything serious. That's what they thought anyhow. They always argued. It was nothing new.

"Argh! Your voice is giving me a headache! And when did I say you could stay? I recall saying only for **one** week." Eiri yelled. He had a deadline tomorrow and he needed to finish his story. Whenever it was near a deadline he got mad, and didn't mean a lot of things he says.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have a concert in one day and I need to practice!" Shuichi yelled back. He was also stressing out. His eyes filled with tears as he ran out of the room and to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him.

_Skipping beats, Blushing cheeks  
I am struggling.  
Daydreaming, Bed scenes in  
the corner café.  
And then I'm left in bits, Recovering tectonic  
Tremblings.  
You get me every time._

The blond sat on the couch. He rested his head in his hand and sighed.

"Your probably laughing at me from where ever you are." He said to himself. Ever since Kitasawa was killed, Eiri had a hard time finding someone he could have a relationship with.

"It's hard to love someone when I have you on my mind all the time." Eiri wanted to get over Kitasawa-sensei, but his therapy wasn't coming along as fast as he thought it would. Shuichi just made things worse. Eiri stood up and walked to the bathroom.

_Why do you have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you;  
must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well.  
Say goodnight and go…_

"Hey brat! Come on out of there." He yelled at the closed door.

"No! You can't make me!" The pink haired boy's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Eiri gave another sigh and sat on the floor next to the bathroom door. He puts his head back and closes his eyes. Pictures come dancing into his head, memories of his times with Shuichi. It's been two years and they still can't get along. Yuki remembers the time he stalked Shuichi because he thought he was messing with his friend Hiro. Those were strange emotions he was feeling. The doctor said it was jealousy. Eiri laughed, He was jealous of Shuichi, Wasn't he?_  
_  
_Follow you home, you've got your headphones on  
and you're dancing.  
Got lucky, beautiful shot, you taking everything off  
Watch the curtains wide open.  
Then you fall in the same routine, flicking through the TV  
Relaxed and reclining.  
And you think you're alone._

Shuichi opened the bathroom door a little bit. To his surprise Eiri was there sitting on the floor. The scary part was he was laughing. He opened the door all the way and squatted in front of his lover.

"Are you OK? Do I drive you that insane?" He asked the blond caringly. Eiri opened his eyes and looked slightly startled to see big purple eyes staring at him.

"So your finally out are you? That must have been a big rap." He said jokingly. Shuichi smiled and jumped into his lover's lap. They sat there on the floor in the hallway. They were just looking at each other in silence. Shuichi put his head on Eiri's chest and whispered

"Eiri? Can I stay, just for a little longer?" He begged Yuki.

_Oh why do you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you.  
Must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well.  
Say goodnight and go…_

Eiri pushed the little boy off of him and walked to the kitchen. Shuichi got on his feet and ran after him. He slipped as he turned the corner and braced himself for impact with the floor.

_One of these days, you'll miss your train,  
and come stay with me (It's always "Say goodnight and go")  
we'll have drinks, and talk about things,  
any excuse to stay awake with you.  
You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there  
but then the heating may be down again  
(At my convenience)_  
_we'd be good  
we'd be great together (Go)_

Shuichi opened his eyes and realized that he didn't hit the floor. Yuki was there on the floor like he had just slid into home plate. Shuichi was safely in his out stretched arms.

"Yuki you-Are you hurt?" The blonde's face was scrunched up like he had just eaten a sour lemon. He rubs his side and replies with that same sarcastic tone,

"Can't go having you using up all my bandages now can I?" He gets up with Shuichi still in his arms, and walks instead of to the kitchen, to his room. Yuki puts the pink haired boy down on the bed, and lies down next to him.

"You can stay if you really want to, but I'm going to bed." With that Yuki pulls the covers over him and turns to face the bedroom wall. Soon he feels a small body curl up next to him and whisper,

"Thank you."

_Why do you have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you.  
Must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well._

The warmth of Shuichi next to him made Yuki feel glad he Shuichi there with him. Yuki rolled over to face his lover and fell asleep. They both drifted into a warm, deep sleep. One they both hadn't had in a long time.

_Say goodnight and go (go)  
why's it always, always  
Goodnight and go (go)  
oh darling not again  
Goodnight and…go._

_

* * *

_So send me a review. I want to know How I did

Till next time!


End file.
